bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:FG:Season13/@comment-334839-20170216081751
For anyone still looking at this soul-crushing mission, here's a misfit squad that crossed the final limit, just barely at 2,364,331pts: |-|Ensa-Taya=Void Pasha Ensa-Taya | Occult Treasure/Four Bonds :The quintessential Leader of this misfit squad. Feel free to take her LS enhancements and at least a special effect buff. Expect one or two KOs; unless yours is a Guardian or Anima, she simply doesn't have the bulk to stand up under focused fire from petty RNG, which can and will happen whenever the AI feels like it. |-|Alessa=Brave Leader Alessa | Winter Memoria/Impiety Orb :The stat/crit chance/dmg buffer role with extra fanservice in status removal/negation. Remaining 30 points in enhancements can be given to Fire/Light element add or stat-ups, personal choice. Role-wise here she's an Azurai, which is good - you will need the team slots for other units. |-|Fizz=Flashing Thief Fizz | Occult Treasure/Demolishing Plate :The OD buffer role; you will need one such unit to bumrush the last two stages without getting destroyed on enemy phase. Secondary sphere is probably not that important but any kind of damage buff on this damnable mission is always welcome. |-|Lara=Celestial Wings Lara | Prosperous Phoenix Emblem/Blessed Charm :The mitigator and crit negator. I made a mistake in giving her the Atk buff enhancement when I was experimenting with team setups, she could probably use those points for something else. Remember to activate her SBB before Ensa-Taya's or Alessa's - otherwise you'll be overwriting the stronger attack buff. |-|Rayla=Bennu Edge Rayla | Occult Treasure/Heavenly Ring :Atk/Def down unit and general attacker. Results may change per attempt but stat debuffs have their place in this mission. As Alessa is in this team, you can probably remove Heavenly Ring for something more offense-oriented. |-|Felice=Eternal Goddess Felice :Probably the most open-ended friend option you can have; she ensures that your gauges will always be full. Some suggest a dual Ensa-Taya setup, but from personal experience, in that case you're going to need an entirely different squad setup to survive that first round. |-|Other Tries= Eggstra Colorful Carrol :Stat/OD buffer. Kinda falls short in the final round OD rush, but she adds Light/Water/Earth elements to your team. Shocking Beauty Orna :Her role as a crit buffer and element addition is not helped by that Rec -> Atk conversion. The more of them there are, the harder it is to keep Ensa-Taya's buff up top for the rest of the team. Also notoriously thin for the facetanking requirements of this mission. Still, she provides crit. Void Walker Zenia :Might be good if you gave her the enhancement to hit all units with normal attacks, but you're going to be firing SBBs most of the time anyways. Mine is geared for Raid with hitcount enhancements, so... yeah. Absolute Zero Vern :Your best alternative if you don't have Ensa-Taya. Will let you limp to the finish point, at least. Infinity Starsage Zeruiah :Barrier, element add, and BB management. However, Felice is still the ideal option, since Ensa-Taya squads bank on sheer output to get them through. Eternal Radiance Rize :Atk buff, Spark vulnerability. Her extra single-target attack will also help in levelling out the tankier enemies with their softer counterparts. Not exactly the most professional setup, but it makes the cut at least. In part 1, Dure and Isterio are the main issues here - if your team can't 1HKO them in their respective rounds, drag the fight out to two turns for the multikill bonus. It will hurt, but any barrier or element/spark/crit resistance buffers on your team should help, and more importantly, it will keep your score afloat. In part 2, against Shida/Rengaku/Astall, some will advise you to UBB Ensa-Taya; it will give your squad the needed power to get their HP low enough for a 2TKO, and the Dark barrier + Atk-down debuff in your squad should help you tide through. Otherwise, you risk them dragging the fight out beyond turn 3 if you let them cast their resistance buffs. Sirius will cast his elemental resistance only when his HP drops to 50% and below. Ideally you'll want to whittle him down to as close to the threshold as possible. If you used the Item set given, the flutes and your OD buffer of choice should refill your gauge back up by the third turn, which is where you annihilate both him and his hanger-on, Silas, with Ensa-Taya's UBB leading the charge. His counterattacks will hurt, but if you 2TKO'd the previous stage (you should, trying to out-tank the terrible trio is suicide), you should still have both Revives available for use. Assuming you at least 3HKO everything else with multikill bonus and only use items on the last two stages, you should cross the limit. Better setups should exist - I haven't been following new unit releases ever since midway through the 7*s. Try to aim for units that give similar buffs. Some people can pull it off with a mix of 7*/Omni units, but personally speaking, you will pretty much be required to have Lara/Ensa-Taya, or equivalent-role units, to get through this. I seriously wonder how the JP-ers did this one. If Brave Frontier allowed full view of current friend squads, my entire friend list would have seen my all-female team for 4 months straight as I tried to get it to work. I only hope courageous Assault will have mercy on me.